halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Madrigal
Untitled Latino descent? Where did this conclusion come from? Omar-065 From Halo:The Cole Protocol. 1st Class Cadet ONI recon 111 | 17:51, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks I should buy it soon. Finally a planet with Latinos as the majority! Woot! Omar-065 Easter Egg For the last time, the article states that the soundtrack with Madrigal is the easter egg, NOT the actual planet. If you're going to refer to the article in your argument, READ THE ARTICLE FIRST. Kil[[User talk:HaloDude|'ler']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'chilla']] 22:47, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Madrigal was a major city in the Myth series of games. The name of this colony planet is an inside reference to that, thus making it an Easter Egg by definition. SinisterSamurai 22:49, 13 February 2009 (UTC) No, the articles states: :"While the '''song' had been in the Halo franchise as an Easter Egg for some time..." Read the articles. It also states that the planet becomes canon in the Halo Universe, therefore showing it's more than an easter egg. At most, it's a reference to the Myth series. NOT an easter egg. Once again, read the article before you argue. 'Kil[[User talk:HaloDude|'''ler]] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'chilla']] 22:52, 13 February 2009 (UTC) "A virtual Easter egg is an intentional hidden message or feature in an object such as a movie, book, CD, DVD, computer program, or video game."--From this website. Madrigal, the canonical name of the planet is an intentional reference to the Myth games. A reference that would only be noticed by long-time fans of Bungie games. If it were a classical work, it'd be an allusion. The name of the planet is just as much an Easter Egg as the Marathon Logo (which is a canonical logo in the Halo universe). Both are a 4th-wall wink to long time Bungie fans. SinisterSamurai 23:00, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Well the planet Madrigal, in Halo, isn't "hidden", it isn't a message, just a mere reference at most. The planet is made canonical as a UNSC colony world. It isn't a feature, it's more than that, it's a canonical piece of the Halo universe. The song listed for it is an easter egg, as stated in the article. Seeing as Madrigal doesn't exactly fit with your description of an official easter egg, it's not for now. Kil[[User talk:HaloDude|'ler']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'chilla']] 23:03, 13 February 2009 (UTC) How do you figure? It's as much a feature and a message as the Marathon logo is. And it's about as hidden as can be in a book without involving text encryption. You haven't got a category for, "Potential references to other BUNGIE works that aren't easter eggs." An object is either a noteworthy Easter Egg, or it's completely mundane. Seeing as even you agree there is more than a mundane connection between the two, wouldn't it be better to "err on the side of caution" and make a note of it? SinisterSamurai 23:09, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Usually I would agree, but Madrigal, in my opinion, has enough canonical links to Halo to be a simple article, and at most, have a trivia point regarding it's link to Myth. Kil[[User talk:HaloDude|'ler']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'chilla']] 23:16, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :As a compromise, we'll add it to the article and see what else can be dug up. If it's right it'll stay, if not, we can always remove it later. Kil[[User talk:HaloDude|'ler']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'chilla']] 23:28, 13 February 2009 (UTC)